Operation: Pulp Fiction
by Kato Shingetsu
Summary: Everyone is after Ansem in this loosely bound together story. Chapter six: Bonus chapter. The Idol show! Kingdom Hearts Yu Yu Hakusho, material from Invader Zim and Red Vs Blue used in this story...no bunnies were harmed in the making of this story
1. Jimmy's Moosey Fate

OPERATION: PULP FICTION!

By: Kato Shingetsu

Summary: Everyone is after Ansem in this loosely bound together story.

Disclaimer:

Stephen (one of Kato's many muses) is pushed on stage. " Ahem, my insane friend Kato Shingetsu does not own the copy rights to the following things:

Kingdom Hearts

Yu Yu Hakusho

Invader Zim

or Red vs Blue ( which is a parody of Halo...also something that Kato does not own)

So before you start a crusade to get this story banned, please remember: It's a fanfiction. Get a life!

Chapter One: Jimmy's Moosey Fate

Once upon a time warp, in the "magical" state known as Florida (everyone go BOOOO), there lived a really, really, REALLY stupid girl by the name of Kate-

" Don't you dare give them my real name!" someone shouted

Sorry...Kato Shingetsu. Anyhoo, one day, Kato was sitting in homeroom with her muses by the names of Ben and Jimmy. At one point, Jimmy noticed something.

" Since when is Mrs.Bitters from Invader Zim my Spanish II teacher?" Jimmy asked aloud

" SILENCE IDIOTIC HUMAN!" Mrs.Bitters spat and then continued in her "Doom" speech.

Jimmy looked over to Kato, who was sleeping in class. It was odd to see Kato in a Spanish class because she took French ( a/n: and I do! D)

" Hey Ben can ya wake up Kato?" Jimmy asked

Ben, who was busy reading a manga, nodded and poofed into his prairie dog form. Ben then hopped onto Kato's desk.

Ben gasped and shouted in Kato's ear: "KAAAAAATTTOOOOOOOOO!"

" WAHHHHHH!" Kato woke up with a jump and fell out of seat, " Ooow what was that for?"

"...I like French toast!" Ben randomly answered back and smiled.

" Were in another one of you stupid fanfictions" Jimmy said, " Which is stupid"

" That's funny..." Kato said, " I don't remember starting any new stories"

Just then a huge T.V screen appeared in front of them, separating then from Mrs.Bitters. Then, Ansem appeared on the giant T.V.

" Which one of you twerps is "Kato Shingetsu"?" Ansem said

Ben and Jimmy quickly pointed to Kato.

" I suspose your wondering why your in one of your own fanfictions hmm?" Ansem asked

Kato gave a shoulder shrug, " I do it all the time" Kato commented.

" YOU SUSPOSED TO BE MORE FRIGHTENED OF ME!" Ansem shouted " I AM THE KING OF DARKNESS!"

" Uh...I'm not frightened...a little hungry...but not frightened" Kato responded

" The I suppose you don't remember the Christmas party I had, do you?" Ansem asked

FLASHBACK

Ansem was having a classy Christmas party at the Hallow Bastion. As he stood there, on top of a chair, Ansem made his big speech.

" My dear Heartless minions!" Ansem shouted " We have had another successful year in out operation of spreading darkness"

The heartless shouted with cheers of joy and excitement.

" So eat drink and be merry!"

" HUZZAH!"

Just then, the windows behind Ansem were drenched with snowballs. Someone outside shouted " Get the roof!"

Ansem dashed outside to see Kato and the Shingetsu acting company along with three other people attacking the Hallow Bastion.

" GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU STUPID KIDS!" Ansem shouted

" GET HIM!" Holly ( t.s.a.c's vice president) shouted

Ansem was plowed with a ton of snowballs and was left on the cold ground while the group ran off the property.

" To Sephiroth's house we go!" Ben (t.s.a.c's secretary) said

END FLASHBACK

" Oh yeah..." Kato said ( a'la Gir)

" Because of you I was made a laughing stock of MY own party" Ansem shouted " Now look out the window Shingetsu!"

Kato looked outside and saw that the classroom was really located on a gummi ship.

" Your launching us into outer space?" Kato exclaimed

" Insolent authoress!" Ansem said, " I am sending you to a wormhole"

" A wormhole!" both Ben and Kato repeated

" TACOS!" Jimmy shouted

" SILENCE!" Ansem shouted to Jimmy

" Fine!"Jimmy said and stood up, " I'm going to the bathroom", Jimmy left.

"...ahem...I had many different wormholes to choose to send you to. Like this one which would of taken you to a universe of complete itchyness!" Ansem said

A smaller screen appeared at the side of Ansem, showing a green blob tint.

" That stuff is really, really itchy" Ansem, " The second wormhole would have taken you to a world submerse in DARKNESS!"

Kato and Ben only had to see the screen to be frightened of the second wormhole (O.O!)

As Ansem was finishing his "second wormhole" bit, Riku could be scene in the background saying "Where's my walnuts?"

" But for you and you filthy comrades" Ansem said in a devious tone, " I've chosen this particular wormhole. For you see; at the end of this wormhole lies: A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-" Kato screamed but then paused, " Wait...Ansem, how is a room with a moose supposed to scare me?"

" Oh you'll see with this demonstration" Ansem said

The gummi ship that they were on fired out six walnuts into the wormhole. Riku could be heard in the background saying " My walnuts! Nooo V.V"

And lo' friends, when the six walnuts reached the room with the moose, a loud CRUNCH noise could be heard. Kato and Ben watched in horror as the moose decimated the six walnuts and munched on the with a blank expression.

" You a sick man!" Ben said with disgust

" Silence gopher-boy!" Ansem shouted back, " I leave you to your-...your"

" Say Moosey fate!" Riku said, " Moosey fate!"

" -Moosey fate" Ansem said and ended the transmission with a smug look.

The large screen went blank and disappeared leaving the three alone again with Mrs.Bitters.

" Doom...doom...doom" Mrs.Bitters repeated, continuing on with her "Doom" speech.

Kato flopped back into her seat. " I can't believe that crazy bastard's gonna get away with this Ben!" Kato said and then noticed that Ben wasn't paying attention, " Erm...Benji-..kun?"

" He called me...gopher-boy?...GOPHER-BOY!" Ben shouted and was enraged.

Ben, in his enraged state, warped into a more dark form of himself and began to destroy the wall in the back of the room. By the end of Ben's anger management episode, there was a hole in the wall that revealed a two man escape gummi ship.

" Ben your anger has paid off!" Kato said

Ben poofed back into normal human form and "chirrped".

The two got into the gummi ship.

" Now let's leave this God forsaken wormhole!" Kato said, " We go to the Hollow Bastion to get Ansem!"

AND SO

Jimmy pushed the door open with a kick. " My business..is done!" Jimmy shouted and looked around, " Where did Ben and Kato go?"

The lights flickered off in the ship and a woosh noise is heard. The gummi ship had landed inside the room with the Moose! ( dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn!)

Jimmy walked outside the gummi ship and saw...ThE mOoSe!

The moose glared at Jimmy. Jimmy glared back at the moose. The moose still glared at Jimmy. Jimmy still glaring at the moose spoke: " If it's a staring contest ya want, Your on!"

NEXT TIME ON OPERATION: PULP FICTION

Will Jimmy beat the Moose in a staring contest?

Will Kato and Ben get to the Hallow Bastion?

And what do the fates have in store for the other pranksters who got Ansem?

Tune in next time and you might find out!

Chapter Notices- This chapter: Ben/Benji-Kun's random forms

1: "Normal"-mode (notice the nifty finger quotes)

2: Kawaii or Cuddly mode ( Think of a brown version of Yuki from Fruits Baskets in Rat form)

3: Dark Mode ( Think of Dark Inuyasha only with Brown hair and ears...and ya got it)


	2. What Become's of Toast?

Disclaimer: I, Kato Shingetsu, being of sound mind and able to type/speak hear by state that I do not own the copyrights to the following: Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho ( The White Book on Ghosts/Poltergeist Report), Invader Zim, or Red Vs Blue (which is a parody of Halo). "Mika" is owned by Neopets ( that's right Neopets) account holder SailorVenusrz. Shikou is owned by fanfiction writer and friend Arienna DyBane. Holly Slyvina is owned by me.

Notice: If you have no idea what Yu Yu Hakusho is then go to absoluteanime dot com and look it up. If you have no idea what Kingdom Hearts is then please wear foil on your head SO I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (XP)

Notice number two: This chapter is for my brother Mark and the dude who made the numa numa dance. I mention the two together cuz my brother says that they were separated at birth. Mark- Thanks for cheering me on while I write this, I owe you one. To the numa numa guy- keep doing your thing! .

Chapter Two: What becomes of Toast?

Location: A forest preserve area in Tokyo ( time: 6 o'clock...around dessert..)

Insert the 'Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho theme song (the one that they play at the end of each episode cause cartoon network are idiots!)'

" So because of a prank I was in a few months ago- I'm not the target of a psycho by the name of Ansem. It's-" Yuskue began his monologue. But Yusuke was then bashed in the head by a blond girl with fox ears. This was a kit by the name of Shikou.

" Your giving me a head ach with your speech" Shikou said.

Sitting next to Shikou was a cat demon/ priestess by the name of Mika. Mika was playing cards with a brunette haired, cursed human/ telekinetic by the name of Holly.

" Got any three's?" Holly asked

" Go fish" Mika responded

Just then, Kuwabara ran into the campsite. Out of the four, guess who Kuwabara accused of being a demon.

" DEMON!" Kuwabara shouted and pointed at Holly. (a/n- yes he IS that stupid!)

" Leave me be" Holly said, " I am a telekinetic"

After five minutes of an argument between the psychic and the idiot, Holly walked over to Shikou.

" Shikou-chaaan" Holly whined, " Do I really seem-"

Holly was cut off by Shikou when she put her hand out in front of Holly and said " Shh shh shh! Not now Holly! I'm making-" Shikou then turned her back and zapped something. In a proud moment, Shikou held out " TOAST!" she said and smiled.

Mika, Yusuke, and Holly all had sweat drops on there heads. Truly Shikou, with all her mystical powers could do something better then make toast. Were just not sure what...

Just then, Hiei and Kurama walked into the camp site...the poor guys...they won't be spared either.

While Mika stood there with hearts for eyes, everyone else greeted the two.

" Komban-wa nakama" Holly said politely (translation: Good evening comrades)

" DEMON!" Kuwabara shouted

" Silence village idiot!" Holly shouted back. It shut Kuwabara up (Thank God).

Anyway, while Mika walked out of view with Kurama (no doubt to profess her love to him for the 16th billionth time), the others sat at their camp.

" So why are we here again?" Shikou asked

" It always begins in a forest.." Hiei said

Everyone did a double take, Hiei never spoke. So naturally, everyone's reaction was somewhat called for-

" IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Kuwabara shouted and ran to get supplies for the end of the world.

" How long is he gonna be gone?" Holly asked

" About an hour.. give or take" Yusuke said

" Thank God" The others sighed with relief.

Meanwhile-

Mika was once again trying to tell Kurama how much she loved him. Trust this here narrator, if I had a dime every time she did this- I would be rich. But because were on a tight schedule-

" Wait.. I think the apocalypse is coming" Kurama said and ran off

Mika looked up to the sky and said " Why God why!"

So after bolting back to the campsite, Kurama and Mika saw the most unusual thing occurring.

Hiei was giving a lecture on how the world was going to end.

"-then, the Irken armada will bring the slaughtering rat people from the planet Blorch to earth" Hiei said, " And the survivors will be taken to Vort home of the universe's most conferrable couch"

As Hiei was talking about the end of the world Yusuke, Shikou, and Holly were munching on popcorn.

" Will there be ice cream of the planet Vort?" Shikou asked

" Of course!" Hiei answered, " You cannot have the universe's most conferrable couch without ice cream!"

" THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mika shouted, " I LOVE YOU KURAMA!"

" OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Holly stood up, " WHY MUST YOU DO THIS EVERY SINGLE STORYLINE YOUR IN?"

Everyone took a few steps back when Holly went ballistic on Mika.

" Um...er-I mean I sense something east of us" Holly said while trying to keep her cool.

" Let's go" Yusuke said

Everyone ran ahead and saw Kuwabara setting up his bomb shelter.

" Dude..." Shikou said in awe, " Can it survive the end of the world?"

" Yep!" Kuwabara said proudly.

As a joke, Yusuke merely poked the load bearing pole of the shelter. But the bomb shelter crumbled within five seconds and was reduced to rubble.

" Ya know what" Holly said to Kuwabara, " I am SO glad I didn't place my faith in something you built"

" I take it YOU can do a better job?" Kuwabara shouted

" You bet y-"

Just then, a bunch of little black gangly creatures, Heartless appeared in front of everyone.

" Just my day..." Yusuke said

And so the seven went into combat. It seemed like the good guys were going to win but then Ansem appeared out of nowhere and separated the group. Before you knew it, the seven were sent to random planets from Kingdom Hearts...and before you know it- chapter two is over!

Next chapter!

Back to the dynamic (cough) duo.

And the exciting conclusion of the staring contest!

After chapter notice- The 'end of the world' bit that Hiei was explaining contained information about two planets from Invader Zim. Blorch: Home of the Slaughter Rat People and Vort: Home of the universe's most conferrable couch. The two were mentioned in the first episode of _Invader Zim._

(" Doom doom doom...Go home now!" quote Mrs. Bitters from Invader Zim) -go review monkeys!


	3. Spaceship Blues

Disclaimer: I, Kato Shingetsu, do not own the copyrights to the following things: Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho, Invader Zim, or Red Vs Blue ( Which is a Parody of Halo. Mika is provided courtesy of neopets account holder SailorVenusrz. Shikou is provided courtesy of fanfiction's own Arienna DyBane. Holly is appearing because I created her. Ben, Jimmy and Stephen are appearing because I made them.

Chapter Three: Spaceship blues

The mini gummi ship took off with a mighty roar as Kato Shingetsu ( enraged authoress) and Ben/Benji ( prairie-dog/muse/muffin man!) were on a glorious quest to destroy Ansem.

" Ok Ben" Kato said, "-our mission begins now! Let us reign some doom down upon the _filthy _heads of our doomed enemies!"

" I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" Ben said happily and began to sing: _" Doom doom doom doom doom dooom! Do-do-do! Doom doom doom doom doom dooooom!"_

The ship continued to fly into the depths of space. Six hours later, there was our prairie-dog, still singing The Doom Song.

" _Doom doom doom do-doom doomie doomie doomie!"_

" Bennn" Kato moaned, her brain halfway rotted, " would you please stop sing-"

Ben put his finger in front of Kato's face so he could finish the song: _" Doom doom do-do-do doom! The End!"_

Something was then picked up on radar and the two look on the video monitor to see an outer space gas station.

" We should pick up some refreshments...we got about another six hour drive ahead of us" Kato said

So, the two went into the gas station only to find that the cashier was protected by an inch thick shield wall of bullet/laser proof glass.

" I think we found one of those ghetto quick stops" Ben said

But lo friends, Kato was not listening. The authoress had found a can of auburn hair dye.

" hm...dare I dye over my natural dark brown hair?" Kato thought for a second and then grinned.

Back in THE ROOM WITH A MOOSE (...and Jimmy...)

Jimmy glared at The Moose. The Moose glared back at Jimmy. Just then, some guy walked in with a bag of Taco's from The Crazy Taco Store.

" Lunch time Bob!" Stephen said

The Moose looked away from Jimmy and at the bag of Taco's. This was The Moose's downfall.

" HA!" Jimmy shouted, " I WON! I WON!"

Insert whatever sound a moose makes when it's surprised...because that's what The Moose was...surprised that he lost and POOF! The Moose turned into dust!

" o.o...oook" Jimmy said after a moment

" So you beat Bob?" Stephen said, " Here have a taco"

Jimmy munched on the taco and said his thanks.

" So how'd you end up in this fanfiction?" Jimmy asked

" I introduced Kato to Invader Zim" Stephen answered

" Good going" Jimmy replied.

" Anyway" Stephen said, "- to show you my gratitude for destroying Bob, I will take you to Traverse Town. I am trying to build a machine that will instantly zap you to any world in the game...no gummi ship required!"

" Sounds nice" Jimmy said

Back with Ben and Kato:

Ben was sipping on a Mt. Dew while looking for Kato. Someone walked up to Ben and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Ready to go?" Kato said...her hair now dark brown/reddish/cooler-then-Kairi's-crappy hair-style-cause-she's-a-loser!

" You dyed your hair?" Ben said, " In the middle of the story?"

" Yep!" Kato responded while smiling.

"...ok then" Ben said after a moment.

The two went back onto their gummi ship, leaving the shop keeper to ponder if Kato had paid for the hair dye. Oh and did I mention that the two christened the ship the _S.S. Minnow Johnson_?...Well they did.

They now continued on Operation: Impending Doom Part I.

" Can I sing the Doom song again?" Ben asked

"-no" Kato answered.

" Pleaseee?" Ben asked

"-NO!" Kato shouted.

" V.V...Your no fun!" Ben said.

Just then, something smashed into the mini gummi ship. Kato checked the visual and saw-

" Piggies?" Kato gasped.

" Really?" Ben said, " I was think underpants gnomes."

At the Hallow Bastion, Ansem was controlling the ship that was attacking the _S.S. Minnow Johnson _with a Playstation II controller.

" HIT X!" Riku shouted, " QUICK! NO, NOW PRESS TRIANGLE, DOWN. QUARTER CIRCLE BACK!...AWWW YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG!"

" STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Ansem shouted back into Riku's ear, " More piggies Riku! I demand Piggies!"

Riku reached into his pocket and gave Ansem his last pink, rubber, piggie plushy. Ansem gave Riku a raised eyebrow. This boy had more plushys in his room then Aerith, Sephiroth, and Cid combined. Riku sighed and took out a huge bag of the piggie plushy's from his pants pocket.

" eheheheheheh" Riku grinned and was about to grab one.

" No Riku these are for science!" Ansem shouted, " SCIENCE!"

" T.T...your no fun...your a hard ass like Kato" Riku commented.

" oh ok" Ansem gave permission to Riku. Truth be told, Ansem hated being called a hard ass.

" WHEEEE" Riku shouted and jumped into his pile of piggie plushsies.

So here were 2 people in a mini gummi ship being plagued by flying rubber piggie plushies.

" Turn on the wind shield wipers! Quick!" Ben shouted

Somewhere in the Third District of Traverse Town:

Sora, Donald and Goofy were coming out of a curio shop when.

" WAHHHHHH!"

A loud CRASH, followed by an angry cat "MEOOOWW" was heard.

" Trouble!" Sora shouted.

The three ran to the crash site to see a boy with orange hair (Kuwabara), a kitty girl (Mika) and another guy with red hair (Kurama).

" What the-?" Sora said as the three checked on the ones who fell from the sky.

" You think somebody pushed em out off a plane with a message written on em like in Con Air?" Donald asked cautiously.

" What are you talking about?" Goofy asked.

" OH DID THAT SUCK!" Mika shouted and shot up. The guys came two a moment later because of Mika's shouting.

" What happened to the others?" Kuwabara asked.

" AIIIEEEEEE!"

The scream came from a running Holly. Holly was running from a large body heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy charged at the giant heartless while Holly withdrew from fighting.

" What happened to you?" Mika asked

" I ran into one of those things and it burned my arm when I punched it" Holly said,

" Nullified my telekinesis too the bastard"

" This place seems oddly familiar" Kurama said

" Oh don't tell me another place you looted along time ago" Kuwabara commented.

" No were in Traverse Town" Holly said

" How do you know!" Kuwabara asked

" Wait for it..." Holly said

Right after Sora, Goofy and Donald beat the Large Body Heartless, the giant, yellow TRAVERSE TOWN sign appeared over the four outsiders heads.

" See ." Holly said smiling.

" Oh sweet!" Mika said, " It's almost like your psychic"

After all the little introductions, the large group was in the first district of traverse town. They were hanging out at the cafe where the candles never stay blown out (a/n: go to the cafe and attack the candles, they will re-light themselves after a few moments...It's true!).

" So you and your friends are after Ansem?" Sora asked.

" Ya" Mika said, " It all a big gang war...wanna join?"

"...No thanks" Sora, Goofy and Donald responded after 3 seconds of silence.

" Then how we supposed to get off this friggen rock!" Holly asked

" erm...well" Sora said. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy turned and huddled to have a private conversation.

" Should we let em borrow the ship?" Sora asked

" Are you crazy!" Donald commented

" Aw grawsh Donald. They seem like good people" Goofy commented

" And the kitty girl's nice!" Sora said and then commented about the brunette as well.

" What happened to Kairi?" Donald asked Sora

" She put up a restraining order (T.T)" Sora said sadly.

And so under a mutual agreement, the four got the gummi ship under one stipulation:

Sora got to go out with Holly.

" YOU BASTARDS!" Holly shouted at the top of her lungs as the ship took off.

" (:D) Well lets go!" Sora said while dragging Holly off into Traverse Town.

" They are sooo gonna pay for this" Holly said while gritting her teeth.

As Mika was reading the gummi ship's operation manual, she let out a shudder.

" You got a cold or something?" Kuwabara asked

" No.. I'm fine" Mika answered back, " So where we heading?"

The gummi ship was silent.

" We don't know where were going?" Mika asked

" Why not follow the storyline?" Kurama asked

" I thought we were killing Ansem" Kuwabara said.

Just then, an incoming transmission came from another gummi ship.

" Uh Mayday, mayday! This is the S.S. Minnow Johnson" Kato shouted, " We are bei-"

" I thought we were naming this ship-" Ben started to say but then had a seizure and shouted " RIDE THE PIG!"

" Shut UP Ben!" Kato shouted, " Awww screw it... just stay away from where we are cause were being perused by flying piggies!"

Next time on Pulp Fiction:

We will rejoin Stephen and Jimmy. We will find out what happened to Yusuke, Hiei and Shikou. And if possible, we'll introduce MORE CHARACTERS! (gasp)

Stephen walks on and says " A free can of (echo) Space Meat with every review you give on this story. That's right folks (echo) Space Meat. Made possible by operation ( echo) Meat!"

Authoress Notes: In case anyone cares...I reallllly don't like Kairi...


	4. Red Vs Blue Jimmy Style!

**Disclaimer: The following fanfiction has been posted for only for pure entertainment purposes only. I, Kato Shingetsu, being of sane mind and able to type hereby state that I do not own the following: _Kingdom Hearts, Yu Yu Hakusho, Invader Zim_, or _Red Vs Blue _(which is a parody of _Halo_). Neopets account holder SailorVenusrz owns Mika. Fanficiton authoress Arienna DyBane owns Shikou. Neopets account holder CallMeDarkfire owns Darkfire. I own Holly. **

**The muses (Ben, Jimmy and Stephen) are here because I made them!(XP)**

**Chapter Notices: if you have not played Kingdom Hearts, do so...get to the part where you fight Sephiroth- AND PRAY TO GOD YOU WIN! (XP)**

Chapter 4: Red Vs Blue Jimmy Style!

Back in Traverse Town:

Stephen was working on the final calculations of his space warp machine. Jimmy, however, was distracted. With a pair of binoculars, Jimmy was spying on Sora and Holly.

" _What the hell is Holly doing with Sora?" _Jimmy thought

While Sora went to go get some drinks, Holly caught sight of Jimmy. Holly took out a sheet of paper from her purse and wrote _"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _on it. Holly showed it to Jimmy, who smiled and nodded.

Sora was walking back to the table when he saw Holly's sign.

" What the-?" Sora said. Before he could read it, Holly crumbled the paper up and threw it in the mailbox nearby.

" . uhh...Hi!" Holly said while smiling

" uhh...hi?" Sora repeated.

Just then, Jimmy snuck up behind Sora and bopped him on the head. Sora fell to the ground, out cold.

" God bless you Jimmy" Holly said

Five minutes later, Stephen, Jimmy, and Holly were standing on the platform of Stephen's warp device.

" Ok folks we'll be aiming for the Hallow Bastion" Stephen said.

Stephen pressed the red button and- ZOOOP!

Jimmy was the first to open his eyes when the teleportation process was finished.

" Uh one problem genius" Jimmy said

" What?" Stephen asked

The three were not at the Hallow Bastion. They ended up at the Olympus Coliseum.

"...Oops.." Stephen mumbled

" Oops! OOPS!" Jimmy shouted, " That's what you have to say? You mess up the whole teleporting deal and all ya have to say is OOPS!"

" Ohmigawd!" Holly said with stars for eyes, " It's Cloud! ."

Jimmy and Stephen had the anime sweat drops on their forehead because of Holly's valley girl take-off accent (a/n: I created Holly...I wouldn't make her have a valley girl accent...Chicago style accents where it's at!)

The three walked up to Cloud as he was signing up for the Platinum Match.

" I dunno..." Stephen commented, " I preferred your old costume better...and doesn't that red claw belong to Vincent?"

" Who are you people?" Cloud asked

Jimmy, being the simple-minded fool that he is, blinked twice at Cloud and bopped him on the head. Cloud was knocked out by a simpleton's marginal attack (hey..wouldn't be the first time)

" I'm takin' on Sephiroth biatch!" Jimmy shouted and signed up.

LATER (At the none existent but existent in this story Olympus Coliseum Inn)

The three were trying to spy on Sephiroth. They learned that he had a room on the second floor. So they went back outside and saw that the second floor window was about five feet higher then them. Somebody needed to get on somebody else's shoulders.

" Jimmy!" Stephen said, " Get over here and give me a boost"

" Okay!" Jimmy said and came over, " You are a good person, and people say nice things about you"

" Not a morale boost, you idiot" Stephen said, " A physical one! I need to see what's in that window."

" That window is very high" Jimmy said, " I don't think you're tall enough"

Stephen gave out a sigh, " Come here" he said and gave Jimmy a physical boost, " Now tell me what you see"

" I see...a room" Jimmy said

" And? What's in it?" Stephen asked

" There are some walls...and some ceilings" Jimmy said, " Wait, just one ceiling"

" What's making all that racket?" Stephen demanded

Jimmy looked in and saw Sephiroth, who was bobbing up and down. That's right folks, the almighty former General was sugar high.

" Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all" Sephiroth said.

" What was that?" Stephen asked

" Your not going to like this Stephen" Jimmy said

Sephiroth looked out the window and saw Jimmy and screamed...a very high pitched scream I might add.

" AHHHHH!" Jimmy shouted.

Stephen lost his balance and fell backwards, " owwww"

Jimmy falls right on top of Holly, " uhhhh" is all Jimmy could say.

" O LEECH!" Holly shouted and gave Jimmy the SLAP OF DOOM.

Jimmy flew into the air and landed two feet away from Holly. He now hand a large, red handprint on his face.

" The pain was worth it..." Jimmy said simply.

LATER:

The platinum match was about to begin. Jimmy slowly walked into the arena.

" So who are you for Holly?" Stephen asked the now calm telekinetic.

" Since it's Jimmy of all people, I hope Sephiroth decapitates him" Holly answered.

Sephiroth teleported in and the music started.

" Ok Jimmy" Jimmy said to himself, " nothing to worry about just-"

At this point, Sephiroth swung his Masamune sword at Jimmy. Jimmy lost 40hp.

" OWWW!" was all that Jimmy could say, " That's it! I'll have to transform into my demonic self by thinking of mean things!"

While Jimmy dodged the attacks that Sephiroth sent out, he thought of mean things.

" Like...milk..no, no! Kitten's with spikes on their backs" Jimmy said, " Now I am thinking of ReD bUlL!...ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"

Jimmy jumped in the air, landed on the ground 20 feet away and slowly stood while saying-

" My name is Jimmy, and I HATE BABIES!" he shouted.

" What the hell?" Sephiroth thought

Jimmy went into berserk mode and started to charge at Sephiroth to wail on him.

" Wow..." Stephen said, " It's always the stupid ones that go crazy"

" Aw that's just rude" Holly said.

Just then, a black clad person teleported into the seating area.

"...damn it!" he shouted, " This isn't the Makai!"

Twas Darkfire, a friend of Holly's.

" Hey there Holly" Darkfire said and sat down next to her.

" I stand corrected" Holly said, rethinking of all the idiotic things that Darkfire had done in the past.

Back in the match, Sephiroth was about to go for his Sin Harvest Angel attack. But Jimmy ran up and slugged Sephiroth in the stomach.

" Oh yeah! I gotta show you guys what I found in this one shop" Darkfire said and took out a glowing remote control.

Darkfire pointed the remote control at the battle and pressed the "Volume Down" button.

Sephiroth began to say "Sin harv-" but then was cut off because of the volume.

Jimmy began to laugh but there was also no audio for him. Sephiroth only smirked and walked slowly over to Jimmy, sword in hand.

" GAH! Gimme that!" Holly said and snatched the remote control out of Darkfire's hand. She pressed the pause button. Good thing Holly did because Sephiroth was now frozen in an attacking stance.

" Now's your chance Jimmy! HIT HIM!" Stephen shouted.

" I can't" Jimmy said, " I don't have a weapon!"

Holly sighed at Jimmy's stupidity and pressed the "weapon" button on the remote control. A rocket launcher appeared in front of Jimmy.

" SWEET!" Jimmy shouted and excepted the rocket launcher.

" That's it Holly" Darkfire said, " Your having way to much fun with the remote"

Darkfire went to grab the remote control but Holly blocked him. The two started to fight over the remote control and things got somewhat freaky. Jimmy and Sephiroth started to turn green, then blue. The volume went to a mega-ultra loud, then (thankfully back to normal). At one point there was a picture in picture basket ball game in the left bottom corner of the arena. Finally, the two in the arena were stuck on SAP.

" Mi nombre es Jimmy!" Jimmy shouted (a/n: That's all I know...gomen)

Finally, on accident, Darkfire pressed the erase button and Holly kinda disappeared.

" Qué!" Jimmy shouted.

Sephiroth then bashed Jimmy in the head. " Idiot were no longer in SAP!" he said.

" -.-...I hate you" Jimmy said

Meanwhile on Agrabah

Yusuke, Hiei and Shikou were sitting outside, trying to lay low from the locals.

" It's...to...hot" Shikou managed to say, and summoned a snowcone. " yum blueberry!"

" How come you didn't do that twenty minutes ago?" Yusuke asked

" Cause..." Shikou said, " Twenty minutes ago I was buys counting all the fuzzy things floating around"

Just then, a huge gummi ship landed five feet away from them, crushing the Agrabah palace.

" oops" Mika said

" See! I told you I should of droved" Kurama said

" Yeah right, " Let's go through the story line"" Mika said, " I got other things to be-"

" ARE YOU TWO DONE YET!" Yusuke shouted.

" NO!" The two shouted back.

After another 30 minutes of bickering, Kuwabara finally raised his IQ by six and a half points and asked. " What happened to that other ship...you know the S.S. Minnow Johnson?"

Well, I'll tell you...

Back at the S.S. Minnow Johnson, the authoress and muse were still trying to get away from the rubber piggie plushys.

" Ok the other ship's going somewhere else" Kato said

" Quick turn on the hyper drive" Ben said

" No!" Kato said, " We need something faster. We'll go into.. LUDICROUS SPEED!"

"...Sw33t!" Ben said, his l33t skillz coming back to him.

Kato opened the case for the LUDICROUS SPEED button.

" 1...2...5-" Kato said

" 3 Kato, 3" Ben corrected Kato.

" Right...3" Kato said and slammed her fist down on the red button.

The ship started to go so fast, it's turned random colors.

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The two screamed then paused for a breath, " -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then, thank God, the ship ran out of fuel and crash landed in front of the Hallow Bastion.

Kato crawled out of the ship, " LAND!" Kato shouted and kissed the ground, half crying, half laughing.

" Can we do that again?" Ben said as he came out of the trashed ship...and yes he still was drinking a Mt. Dew.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

POLL: Who is your favorite non-copyrighted character?

Kato, Ben, Jimmy, Stephen, Holly, Mika, or Darkfire.

Vote: I will have the results for the next chapter!


	5. Hallow Bastion

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this hopeless appendage that is a fanfiction is Holly. Everything else is owned by somebody else. But I got Holly so "NYAHHH!"_

**POLL RESULTS FROM CHAPTER FOUR-**

Kato- 1

Jimmy- 0

Stephen- 1

Mika- 1

Holly- 0

Darkfire- 2

Ben- 3

Ben is the winner of our poll.

" I'd just like to thank my dog mr.scruffels for ELIMINATING ALL THE OTHERS!" Ben says at his acceptance speech.

"Were still here idiot" Kato said

" SILENCE!" Ben shouted to Kato, " Anywho: I'd like to tell you all the story of my lif-"

Ben then feels the massive aura shift. He turns to see Kato who was enraged...and giving off red aura.

"Did you...just tell me to shut up?" Kato said

" uh-oh"

**Chapter Five- Hallow Bastion**

We now rejoin Stephen, Jimmy, Darkfire and Sephiroth, who were on a gummi ship. The four, deciding to group up, killed Phil and stole his gummi ship (which is wrong- Don't kill Phil and steal his gummi ship..). Where were they going you ask? The Hallow Bastion.

"-so if I kill this Ansem guy" Darkfire was asking Jimmy, " I'll become even stronger then I am now?"

" Think so" Jimmy answered, " probably get his castle and his heartless minions as well"

" Excellent..." Darkfire said with a devious grin.

" So how do you know Holly?" Stephen asked Darkfire

FLASHBACK(...we have a lot of these -.-)

Darkfire was raiding an odd temple. He was about to steal a priceless religious artifact when-

" WAHHHHHHHHH!"-

A brunette fell through the roof and landed on top of the fire demon.

The two groaned at the same time and Darkfire rudely pushed Holly of off him.

" Who the hell are you?" Darkfire asked

" None of ya damn business!" Holly said and stood up, " I'll be taking that stone of resurrection now"

The two lunged for it and at the same time, slapped each others hands out of the way. The two ended up having a slap fight and an argument.

" Why d'ya want the stone?" Holly spat

" None of ya damn business" Darkfire said in a mocking tone.

" Don't you dare mock me" Holly shouted.

The two continued to bicker, their backs to the stone. While the two bickered, two familiar thieves (Yoko and Kurone) walked in. The two, oblivion to the other's sight, merely shrugged their shoulders and stole the artifact.

End Flashback...

Guess who ended the story.

" And I used that stone to come back to life" Kurone said while appearing out of no where.

" Oh yeah" Sephiroth said, " I can come back to life without a stupid rock. OH YOU GOT OWNED!"

MEANWHILE Back on the Hallow Bastion:

" We will need to get different clothing to get into the Hallow Bastion" Kato said while going through the crashed gummi ships computer. " TOO UGLY!" she commented on one costume, " TOO STINKY!...oo that one looks good"

Kato chose on a black baggie over-all costume and stepped into the clothing transformer thing.

" Ahh IT BURNS!" was the only thing Kato could shout.

Kato walked back out wearing the new attire, no burns or bruises could been scene on her.

" Ok for you I'm thinking a French Maid outfit" Kato said to Ben.

"...no...just-no..." Ben said while moving as far away from Kato as possible.

Back with Yusuke, Shikou, Mika, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

The six, now joined together, were about a half hour away from the Hallow Bastion.

" WHHEEEEE HEHEHEH!" Shikou shouted while driving the gummi ship. To make matters worse, Shikou was under the influcence (choice of drink: Vodka).

" Are you sure you should be drinking that?" Kurama asked

" Nope nope!" Shikou said while blushing, " But I've got my co-piloet riiiight here!"

Shikou pointed to Mika, who was busy chatting on her cell phone...while driving.

" Hey Yooosoookei!" Shikou shouted, " hic what hoppened to Horri?"

" Horri...who the-" Yusuke said then snicked, " Oh, HOLLY!...um...I don't know"

Back at the Hallow Bastion ( Location: Ansem's control room)

Riku walked into the control room with a slushy in hand. The poor boy forgot to close the front door. As the silver haired teen slurped on favorite drink ( chocolate bubble gum), Ansem walked in.

" Riku!" Ansem shouted, " You cannot leave the door wide open!"

" I got chocolate bubblegum!" Riku said absent-mindedly.

Ansem sighed and slammed the door shut, " Riku we have some 12-13 people coming here only for the purpose of beating the hell out of me"

" Repo-men?" Riku asked

" No-no" Ansem answered back, " An enraged authoress and her muses...I think some anime are coming as well. God, when I first started this whole "World Domination" deal, I didn't have any connections to anime characters...or even friends. It was just me! Now look at me! I'm 30 years old! A 15 year old boy gave me a pummeling with a key and a 16 year old freeloader lives with me!"

" Yeah well! Living with yous no picnic either" Riku said

" Oh sure!" Ansem shouted, " Having unlimited cable and free food has got to be the worse thing ever for you!"

"-having to hear: Riku should I get my hair cut? Riku, should I switch to black contacts? Riku, does this dress make me look fat?" Riku shouted, " Well let me tell you something ANSEM! It DOES!"

Up in the rafters of the base was Holly. She was watching the play unravel.

" Gawd" Holly said, "it's like watching the odd couple"

The two looked up to see Holly.

" COMPUTER! INTRUDER ALERT!" Ansem screamed.

Holly jumped out of the way of the super computer's tentacles and escaped via the opened window (that Riku left opened).

" You left the window opened too?" Ansem said

" oh yeah..." Riku said (a'la Gir).

" That's it GET OUT!" Ansem shouted to Riku.

" Fine..."

Holly had run into another swarm of Heartless. Unfortunately, Holly was still no match for the large-bodied soldiers, her telekinesis and kick boxer skills were useless. It looked like it was the end of our favorite (cough) made-up when suddenly-

"Oi! Large-bodies!" Riku shouted, " Lunch break!"

The large bodies looked over at their 2nd in command and walked off to lunch. Holly stood up from the beating she got.

" I thought you were with Ansem" Holly said to Riku

" The MAN threw me out of the house" Riku said, " Just to tick him off I'll join up with you"

" YAY!" Holly said and hugged Riku. But then Riku pushed Holly off of him.

" I'm joining up with you...that doesn't mean I like you" Riku said.

Next time on Operation: Pulp Fiction!-

A special Omake Theatre- Kingdom Hearts Idol...well not really ;;.


	6. OmakeBonus chapterThe Idol show

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own Red vs Blue or Invader Zim. I do not own any of the made-up characters you see in this fanfiction EXCEPT for Holly. I also do not own any type of idol. At the end of this chapter, I will have a bonus disclaimer on the songs I do not own for this story._

**Note: **I will draw Holly in her costume and put it on deviantart dot com soon.

Omake/Bonus Chapter Six: Something Idol!...well...not really.

The judges for this Omake Chapter are: Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Gir from Invader Zim, and Yoko from Yu Yu Hakusho. If the contestant gets two out of three positive votes, he or she will advance to the next round.

Preliminary Rounds

" Ok" Sora said, " Bring in the first contestant"

Jimmy walked in and said 'Hello'.

" What cha gonna sing for us?" Gir asked

" The Tragdor song!" Jimmy said proudly and then sang/shouted: " TRAGDOR!...TRAGDOR!- Burn-an-nating all the peasants- TRAG-"

" Ok just stop!" Yoko said, " Go get some lessons-

" I liked it" Gir said while smiling, " You got potential! You got my vote!"

" I like Tragdor as well so I'll say yes" Sora said to Jimmy.

And so, the pervert Jimmy goes onto round two ( and Yoko loses his faith in democracy)

Then came in a bizarrely dressed lady by the name of Holly. She had her brown hair up in pigtails and was wearing a hot pink trench coat, a blue mini dress and multi-colored thigh high boots.

" What the hell are you wearing?" Yoko asked

" My Monday clothing (tee hee) ." Holly said and saw Sora's shoes, " EE! I love those shoes!"

" Thanks. Yours ain't half bad either" Sora responded, " What are you singing?"

" It's called _O Mio Babbino Caro_" Holly said and sang a piece of the opera song.

" I'm gonna have to say yes on round two" Yoko said

" I'm saying no because you ditched me-" Sora said, but then received the death glare from Yoko

" O.o;; YEAH! NEXT ROUND!" Sora replaced his comment from before.

Holly ran out while cheering. " I get to go to the next round! ."

" oh great...the next idol could be a clown" Mika commented

" You got beef!" Holly shouted.

A fight broke out between the neko demon and the oddly dressed telekinetic.

" CAT FIGHT!" someone shouted and a crowd gathered around the two girls.

Meanwhile, the third contestant walked in. Twas Chu from Yu Yu Hakusho.

" I thought you were dead!" Yoko said.

" Not yet" Chu said and took his guitar out.

" You play the guitar?" Sora asked

" I even wrote a song" Chu said and began to play, "_I remember the day...when grandpa died..."_

Unfortunately, Chu forgot the lines and continued to play the tune.

" -.- Get out" Yoko said

A while later, Mika walked in. She had a scratch on her face but nothing serious.

" What happened to you?" Sora asked.

" A fight broke out in the waiting hall" Mika said, " I just wanna say Sora- I love your hair. Gir- I think your adorable! And Yoko I LOVE YOU! ( that's the 16th billionth and 1st time...I've been keeping count XP)"

" Ok that's one way of sucking up" Yoko said unfazed by Mika love confession ( the 16th billionth and 1st time I might add), " What are you singing?"

" I will be singing _True... _by Kosaka Riyu" Mika said

" _Watashi ni dekiru koto_

_Sore ha anata no o wasureru koto?_

_Kitto shinakya ikenai? Hontou ni dekiru?" _

" Very nice" Yoko said, " You can go to round two"

" I don't like it" Sora said.

Gir however, was moved " You think I'm adorable..." he said teary eyed, " Thank you...go to round two!"

" YAY!" Mika skipped out of the try-out room.

Then a lass by the name of Kato walked in. " Hello" she said, " I'll be singing _In the End _by Linkin Park"

" _I tried so hard and got so far, in the end it doesn-" _Kato sang but was cut off

" Don't even bother...just go home" Sora said

Kato walked outside and...well...what could be heard outside was a five minute non-stop string of cursing. But of course every work was beeped out.

Our final contestant was a boy with prairie dog ears, his name was Ben.

" gasp" Ben took in a breath and, " Badger badger badger badger-mushroom mushroom-"

" NO!" both Sora and Yoko said.

Gir however got up and sang along with Ben.

Final Round

The people who survived from the preliminaries were Jimmy, Holly, and Mika.

All three of the finalists sang there song. We won't go over details because I hate taking to long with these things ( like what they do on American Idol...two hour finale's are not needed).

Jimmy was eliminated quickly because everyone found out that he was over the age limit for the Idol game to begin with. So it was just down to Holly the opera singer and Mika the pop idol from Japan. And since this Idol game is narrow minded in just what it takes to be a great singer, Mika the pop idol from Japan won.

" IDIOT RED NECKS" Holly shouted as people threw things at her.

END OMAKE/BONUS THEATRE!

Next time on Operation: Pulp Fiction!

The story resumes on it's normal schedule:

A new group is formed! And more stuff happens dramatic music

**Bonus Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the songs that you see in this story._

**Notes: **Here is the translation to the piece of the song that Mika sang. It is a rough translation because I was the one who translated it. If you know about Japanese Grammar, please tell me how accurate this is:

_I will be ready for the affair_

_That you'll forget_

_Really are you ready to hear it?_


	7. Sugar High ends the fun

Disclaimer: I only own Holly...nothing else.

Note one: I would like to apologize for my recent absence. I am sorry...

**Chapter Seven: Sugar High Ends the Fun a.k.a.- Kato takes charge...**

We now join Kato and Ben. While Kato was busy moping around, Ben was busy writing a letter to the creator of Kingdom Hearts- Tetsuya Nomura.

' _Dear Tetsuya Nomura,_

_Please make me your bitch._

_Love,_

_Ben'_

Kato finally let out a whimper and began to cry.

" Ok Kato what's up?" Ben said, " If it's about Advent Children I already told you- It will be here SOON!"

" No it's not that!" Kato sniffled, " Just that...Ansem is still messing up the story!...I w-was reading chapter 5 and he brought Kurone back from the dead."

" Is he that idiot that wears all black and likes Holly?" Ben asked

" No that's Darkfire" Kato answered, " And I didn't wanna have a stupid revival story until later...much later"

Kato went back to sobbing about how her reputation was ruined and all that stuff...

We all known by now that Jimmy is one of the dumbest life forms on the planet...he is Caboose's clone (a/n: Caboose is from Red Vs Blue...please do watch it at Redvsblue dot com). So, Jimmy was sneaking around, playing n1nj4 d00d. To make matters worse, Jimmy forgot where the group was, and got lost while playing n1nj4 d00d.

" This sucks" A heartless who was on look out said, " Do this Phil...do that Phil...Go do everything Phil..."

CReeeaak

" What was that" Phil the Heartless said and turned around. There was nothing behind him, " Nothing...stupid sucky wind...breaking a twig...coming up behind me...breathing very loudly down my neck"

Phil the Heartless turned around and saw Jimmy.

" Hello Mate!" Jimmy said politely and bashes Phil in the head with his space-age gun.

" Oh man what...this Sucks!" Phil said while on the ground.

" Right" Jimmy said, the interrogation began, " Here's how this works. I ask you a question, you give me an answer. One question, One answer. If I don't get the answer I like, we've got a problem. And if we've got a problem, _you've _got a problem."

" Alright just don't hurt me" Phil said, " I'm a single parent"

" Right then" Jimmy said and asked, " Where are you keeping An-"

Just then, Jimmy's cell phone went off playing _Hail Britannia. _Jimmy still tried to continue in his interrogation but-

" Hold on a sec" Jimmy said and turned to the side, " Hello...oh yes Hi Ma'am how are you? Yes...yes...spell that with a K or C...right...yes I'll take care of her too"

" I'm getting bored" Phil said still on the ground.

" Right" Jimmy said while talking, " Usual fee...say hi to mum for me"

Jimmy turned off his phone and turned back to Phil.

" Well good news Phil" Jimmy said, " It turns out I have to go now"

" Oh thank God!" Phil said relieved

" I won't have time to torture you so I'm just going to have to kill you" Jimmy said

" What! OH man THIS SUCKS!" were Phil's last words.

A loud BANG is heard.

By this time, everyone else joined up and now the 13 were planning to get Ansem.

" Oh I got some bad news" Kato said, " On impulse I called up someone and put in an order for Kurone's assassination"

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled out loud.

" Yeah I was kinda pissed off at him twenty minutes ago" Kato said, reflecting on the past, " But now I'm ok!"

" Who-did-you-call?" Kurone said while shaking Kato.

" ayahhh...Jimmy!" Kato shouted back

Everyone blinked a bit and broke down laughing...Jimmy as an assassin didn't really strike fear into the hearts of people.

" Oh I also asked him to kill Holly" Kato said.

" WHAT!" Holly shouted and grabbed Kato, " WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

"Ok this is getting strange...I think I'll go back to hell" Kurone said and walked away.

" Yeah I think I'll join you" Sephiroth said and followed.

Rejoice for this is no longer a revival fic...thank God. So we got rid of the dead bat and the godling...all in the matter of three seconds. And Jimmy just came into view and learned that he had been relieved of his duties as an assassin.

" HURRAY!" Kato said, " Now people won't hate me anymore"

" I hate you" Holly said

" Yeah me too" Mika said

" Same her-"

" Oh be quiet!" Kato snapped.

So while, Holly and Kato were fighting, Ansem came into view. Bad thing was, Ansem had about 400 heartless with him.

" Your day of reckoning is at hand!" Ansem shouted, " GO my heartless minions GO!"

" CHARGE!" They all shouted in unison and began to move...very, very slowly.

" What the hell?" everyone thought or said aloud.

" MOVE FASTER!" Ansem shouted

The heartless still moves at the same speed, slow...slow as a snail slow.

" This is what I get form buying things from Lopez!" Ansem said while mentally kicking himself in his head for his folly.

" Well" Kato said, " It's my fault for not stopping this at chapter one..so I got an idea!"

" OH DEAR GOD!" Ben shouted and then looked at Kato, who was fuming mad, " Sorry...I wasn't prepared for that"

" Jimmy" Kato commanded, " You run around and scream like a girl"

" Can do!" Jimmy said. Jimmy then let out a high pitched scream and proceeded to run around in circles saying things like, " I'm to young to dieee!"

" Shikou" Kato said, " Get as much booze together as you can"

" YES!" Shikou cheered

" But don't drink any of it" Kato commented

" Awww"

" The rest of ya" Kato said, " Stay put"

Kato then ran off while the others shouted in protest.

" Relax!" Kato said, " I'm just going to go get the secret weapon..."

Kato then jogged off. What is jogging you ask? It's running very slowly- because that is the top speed of Kato Shingetsu- jogging, only a bit faster then the slow heartless.

" Charge..." The heartless still shouted very slowly and continued their slow charge.

" This is gonna be a long night.."

Kato got back to the broken down S.S. Minnow Johnson and took out a flame thrower.

O.o O.o O.o O.o

Everyone back at the battle ground was playing Go Fish.

" Got any kings?" Yusuke asked

" Go fish" Ben said.

Kato jogged back in.

" Hey...huff...I got the flame thrower" Kato said

" That's your secret weapon!" Mika asked

" I can do better!" Darkfire said.

" Oi! Holly" Kato said while looking at all the booze Shikou gathered up, " Make the stuff float in the air, ja"

" Piss off" Holly said, " I ain't taking orders from you any-"

" DO IT!" Kato shotued at Holly, she had a demonic tone and face to her.

" Yes ma'am!" Holly said and made everything raise into the air.

" Wait for it..." Kato said.

" Charge..."

" NOW!" Kato shouted

So Holly dropped the crates of Booze on top of the heartless. They were soaked and Kato again jogged up and turned on the flame thrower. The heartless were burned to a crisp.

"...Ya know I could have done that to.." Darkfire said after Kato turned off the flame thrower.

" Yeah well...my idea was cooler" Kato said.

So everyone started to crowed around Ansem...his hour of reckoning was at hand.

" no wait I-...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone began to wail on the King of the Heartless. And when it was all over, they did an unspeakable thing.

Everyone made Ansem dress up like a monkey and made him dance outside of his Hallow Bastion. Which was now turned into a Super Target.

" HOW DARE YOU!" Ansem shouted.

" HEY!" Jimmy said and poked Ansem with a stick, " We told you to dance like a monkey so dance! MONKEY!"

And so we have all learned a very valuable lesson. Revival stories are to be told in a different manner. And also never, ever take over one of Kato Shingetsu's fanfictions. All that will come out of it is a lame parody.

The end-


End file.
